


Eren, No One Likes Winter

by Kardinal1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kardinal1/pseuds/Kardinal1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're terrible, really." Levi loves to tease Eren, but at the end of the day he knows how to say he loves him.</p><p> </p><p>Domestic AU, two city boys in winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren, No One Likes Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend and he said he'd hurt me if I didn't post it so here you go

It was Levi's favourite kind of snow, and the favourite, he thought, of anyone who had a bit of sense to their name. The flakes fell in thick, downy tufts and descended silently to the ground, the lack of wind letting them pile up neatly and effortlessly in a loosely packed layer on the road.

And it was a quiet night. The light from the city reflected off the snow and into the clouds and back to the snow again, which meant that the night was never very dark. There wasn't anyone else on the street, but the tire tracks on the road betrayed the presence of cars.

Eren would probably be home by the time he got there, he thought. He usually got off school a bit earlier than Levi, but he also did a fair bit more socializing than him and stayed out late many nights. On more than one occasion he had shown up on the supporting arm of one of his friends, who were quite glad to hand over custody of the inebriated Eren. _He really should know how to drink by now_ , Levi sighed, his breath turning into smoke as it left his lips.

A smile tugged at the edge of his mouth, though. He knew Eren didn't do anything half-assed, and that included drinking, but Levi still enjoyed most the nights that he could still remember the next morning.

 

 

Eren walked laxly in the ploughed street, the sidewalks here being too clogged with snow for him to consider walking on. Besides, he didn't want to slip and risk dropping their dinner and making it a pitiful stain on the street.

The cold never bothered him. While other people shuffled around in heavy layers with their scarves pulled up over their noses, Eren strode comfortably in a light jacket and toque, bare hands relishing the wind nipping at his face. It made his eyes water but still it did not diminish his love for the season.

He loved walking in the snow with Levi. He loved ice skating, with Levi. He loved cinnamon hot chocolate under a blanket watching old movies, obviously with Levi. He loved the dim days for some reason; he had nothing against the sun, but the bright winter nights were especially entrancing to him, especially ones like tonight, when there was thick snow falling and he wasn't sure of the science but he swore that it was always so much quieter when it snowed. He missed the summer stars sometimes, but the overcast sky seemed to glow on nights like these, and he loved walking the streets after everyone had given them up to the winter slumber...with Levi.

He wasn't being obsessive, Eren told himself. He always had a hard time getting along with people. He'd gotten better at it growing up, but the people he really cared about were the most important thing to him, even if he sometimes had trouble acting like it. He knew it made him difficult to deal with, but he always did his best to make up for it. “Thank you for putting up with my shit and loving me” and all that.

It was easier with Levi, though. The man always commanded Eren's attention when he spoke. They complemented each other, it was as simple as that. Again, not obsessive.

Levi was already there by the time Eren got home. He stood outside the door, one mitten in his mouth, rifling through his pocket for his key card.

Seeing him there, so close to safety, completely unaware, gave Eren a terrible idea.

Levi would probably not be happy, but then again, anyone who gets hit in the back of the head by a snowball is generally not very happy.

As hard as he tried to resist, the only course of action Eren saw in the near future was one where getting on Levi's nerves made him illicitly happy for some twisted reason. He followed, putting down his bags and taking a deep breath before tossing a perfectly aimed, flawlessly compacted ball of snow towards the man still cursing and rifling through his coat pockets.

Eren froze with a half smile on his face and waited in suspense for Levi's reaction. The man's shoulders tensed as the snow hit him with a dull thud and fluttered harmlessly down the back of his black wool coat. He stood there for a few moments as Eren watched on, then slowly, calmly turned around.

The look on Levi's face was one of _absolute murder._ Eren couldn't help but giggle, a bubbly mixture of playfulness, anticipation, and slight terror.

Slowly, calculated, Levi bent down without breaking his glare at Eren. The latter's grin faltered as he looked on, and his courage dropped into the pit of his stomach.

_Oh gods. What have I done? I'm going to die._

“Rragh!” Levi cried out as he hurled a hunk of snow at Eren, who's quick reflexes meant the frozen missile flew narrowly over his head. He laughed spiritedly and ran to the side, scooping up a handful of snow and packing it tightly into a ball.

“ _Do you even know what you've done, boy?!_ ” Levi was storming towards him, each step sounding out Eren's imminent doom. The look on his face hadn't changed and Eren began to wonder if he had made a terrible, and possibly fatal, mistake.

“Who are you calling boy? You're just barely older than me!” Eren chided back. He whipped the snowball at the just-barely-older man's stomach, but his movements had announced his assault too early, betraying his plans: Levi dodged to the side and rushed at Eren, whose feet found little purchase on the icy ground as Levi collided with him. The impact sent both of them sprawling onto the ground.

Eren caught his boyfriend as they fell together. He caught his breath, and Levi's slight frame trembled against his own until the trembling manifested into a light chuckle. He rested his head on Eren's chest then apparently changed his mind and tugged at his scarf instead, pulling himself closer to Eren's face.

“Hey, that hurts, you know,” he argued weakly, and Levi silenced him with a chaste kiss. Eren returned it delicately.

“Did you lose your key card?”

“No.”

“Did you leave it in the apartment?”

“I... I might have,” he admitted.

“I have mine,” Eren breathed, carefully standing up on the blanketed ice. He strode over to where he was before and swiped a backpack and a paper bag from the ground.

 

 

 

Levi flicked the light switch as they entered the apartment. The cool room immediately lit up, showing everything to be exactly where they had left it that morning: Remotes lined up, blanket over the back of the couch, dusted and alphabetized bookshelves, dirty breakfast dishes (Eren's, of course) sitting next to the sink, yet to be cleaned.

Bending over, Levi untied his boots and Eren moved behind him, placing the brown paper burden on the countertop. Levi caught the scent of spices and bread as Eren walked past, stirring the stale air in the apartment and swirling around the mixed scent of cold winter they'd brought in on their jackets and the rich, savoury aroma of soup. It was a comforting scent, fitting for their home, he thought.

“Smells great.” muttered Levi.

“Are you being sarcastic?”

“No, I'm being serious.” He glanced sideways at Eren. “You, on the other hand, could use a shower.”

Eren didn't say anything, moving instead to dump his backpack by the couch. He fell backwards and splayed himself out on the cushions, laying one arm across his eyes protectively against the overhead light.

It was too good an opportunity to miss.

The unexpected attack knocked the wind out of Eren. Levi perched on his chest, pinning his arms beneath him as he played with Eren's face. He leaned close, running his fingers across Eren's nose and lips and finally slipping them into his mouth.

“You're so fucking gay, aren't you?” he pondered, and sighed wistfully. Eren wiggled his eyebrows in response.

“Was that supposed to be seductive? Ugh. What do I even see in you?” he teased, smirking as Eren's eyebrows moved together to scowl, then detoured instead to look hurt. Levi continued feeling the soft inside of Eren's cheek while running another finger across the tops of Eren's sharp, white teeth.”And now you've gotten my fingers all wet. Grossssss....”

Before Levi had a chance to get in any more jibes, Eren raised his knee and gave him a shove, rolling them both onto the carpeted floor and pinning Levi under him in one swift motion. Levi breathed softly as the heavier man straddled him, holding both his hands to the floor above Levi's head. Eren's shitfaced grin, so close to his face, told Levi that the look of surprise he was trying to hold back was a bit more apparent than he would have liked.

Levi tried not to tense up as Eren's lips brushed his neck, exhaling warmth onto the skin underneath and making his hairs stand on end. He did his best not to focus on Eren's thighs pressing down on his hips, or his compromising position...

“I know a couple other things that'll be getting wet tonight...” Eren growled softly through his teeth, his face bare millimetres away from Levi's own.

“That's disgusting.” said Levi, and Eren yelped as he brought his knee up to collide with Eren's ass. The latter was caught off guard and it gave Levi enough of an opening to shove him off to the side, nearly colliding with the coffee table. He stood up and dusted himself off before walking to the kitchen. A disappointed moan rose in protest behind him.

“All this after I brought you food?”

“Yes. Don't expect favours in return for providing me with the basic resources to live. I think that's actually a form of abuse. You're terrible, really.” Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a bread roll. “Not even the ones I like...” he mumbled. “Besides,” said Levi, turning back to face Eren. He leaned against the island counter and took a small bite out of the loaf in his hand. “Your game is weak as hell.”

Eren gaped, his pride as a charming lover clearly offended. “No it isn't!” His glare made Levi smile cheekily. “My game is not weak... I have the best game in this fucking building.”

“Not while I'm around.”

“Please,” scoffed Eren, “you couldn't charm a toad into water.”

“Yeah, because it would drown, because toads don't live in water, frogs do, and you're mixing the two up because you're an idiot.”

Eren opened his mouth and closed it with a huff, unable to find a suitably witty response. Levi turned away, satisfied for the moment, and picked up the bag of food. He walked over and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch before sitting down, Eren climbing up next to him.

Levi felt Eren's excessive body heat against his own comparatively cool skin, and it lingered a moment after he separated to retrieve the blanket on the back of the couch. He spread the old cotton quilt across their laps and settled in next to Levi.

“Pass the bag?” asked Levi.

Eren stared at him defiantly.

“Oh, don't be like that. Just eat your soup and watch the damn movie.”

Eren muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” He pulled a foam bowl out of the brown bag, which crinkled again as Eren's hand searched for a spoon. “ _Excep_....- _one who's...toad-....d asshole...”_

Levi glared at him. Eren smiled sweetly in return and nuzzled into Levi's side.

“...We should have some fun, though.”

“...Shower first.”

 

 

Eren gracefully wrapped his leg around Levi's waist, twisting both of their bodies around until Eren was straddling Levi's hips. He ran his hands up Levi's sides and rested them under his shoulder blades, tugging at his clothes. Levi always slept in Eren's “shitty” band T-shirts. He had sleepclothes of his own, but he preferred the cheap, raggedy comfort (and smell) of his boyfriend.

Levi arched his back in response to Eren's roughness, pulling the collar up to his neck so it pressed against his throat but he didn't care, didn't want it to stop; he just wanted Eren right now, all of him, right now.

Levi tensed.

Chest felt tight.

 _Shit, not now,_ he thought. _Go away. I don't want you._

But it ignored him and blossomed into pain, spreading it's black tendrils through his torso. He cringed involuntarily.

Levi tried to act as if nothing happened, to keep a facade up, and for a few moments he thought it might work.

But Eren knew him too well for that.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing. It's fine.” Levi tried to pull Eren back into a kiss, but he leant out of it.

“Is your chest hurting?”

Levi tried again, more forceful this time, trying to hook Eren on the taste of his lips. Just forget about it, he willed. Pretend it's not there.

Another wave of pain, and he clenched his teeth. No chance Eren would ignore that.

Eren sat up. “I'm not going to do it if it's hurting you.”

Levi sighed softly and sat up, leaning backwards against the wall. _Good going, Levi._ He hadn't wanted to cause a fuss, but here he was, doing it yet again, like he always did. He rested his chin on his knees and stared absently into the quiet apartment.

The minutes seemed to stretch on and on in the dark as the two sat with silence engulfing them and pressing against them like the darkness. Eren sighed. He didn't know where to start, what to do...

“Hey,” he said, stroking Levi's arm. Levi responded by burying his face deeper into his sleeve.

They stayed like that again for a couple of minutes. Eren waited patiently.

It took a while for Levi to speak.

“Why do you want me?”

“What?” Eren was startled by the sudden question, and he choked out the word. What was Levi getting at?

“Why do you want me, like this? I can't... I can't give you what you want.”

“What the hell kind of words are those?” Eren's voice was angry, but his hand was gentle and loving as it wrestled ahold of Levi's. “What the hell...” he repeated, lacing their fingers together and placing another hand on top of Levi's. It seemed colder, and weaker than his own.

“Levi,” he began, tasting his lover's name on his tongue for a moment before continuing. “I don't know what gave you the bullshit idea that you don't make me happy. Why would you even think something like that?”

Levi didn't say anything. It was a bit too dark for Eren to completely make out his lover's eyes, but he thought they rested on their entwined hands.

“I don't...did I say something wrong? Did I make you think that I wasn't happy with you? Because if I did I swear I-”

“No!” Levi jumped in, silencing Eren so he wouldn't have to hear any more. He hated seeing Eren doubt himself, and it made Levi feel like a hypocrite. “You didn't do anything, stop talking like that, brat.” He sighed. “It's just... I feel like...”

Eren shuffled closer to him, shoulders pressed right next to each other, quietly waiting for Levi to speak.

Another sigh, and Levi closed his eyes.

“I'm worried...” he began slowly, searching carefully for the right words. _Feelings are gross_ , he cursed to himself, but he knew he didn't mean it. “...that I'm just not living up to what you wanted from me. I sound like a fucking idiot, I know, but we both know I'm pretty shit at words so bear with me...

He stole a glance at Eren. His big grey eyes were poised on him, patient and caring and supportive. What a nerd.

“I'm worried that I can't fill your needs. I worry that I'm not treating you well enough, or properly showing you how much I care about you...I guess it's sort of a culmination of things. Let's be honest, I'm shit at the whole relationship thing as it is, and I do try but I just don't see what sort of appeal you find in me. So I guess all that just kind of... it just kind of makes me afraid. That's I'm not good enough and one day you'll notice that. I love you, Eren. I don't want to lose you.”

Levi's voice trailed off, leaving them both to dwell on what he'd said. He didn't want to look at Eren, to try to read his face and guess at his reaction. Would he agree? Would he be angry, or offended?

“Is this because of...”

“Maybe. I don't know. I just...wish I could be so much more for you.”

“Levi...” The darkness obscured Eren's face, but the sadness he could see made him wish he'd never said anything, never put him in this situation, never done this to him. Eren still squeezed his hand and rubbed it between his own.

“Levi, you have nothing to worry about. I'll say it as many times as I have to: I love you. You. For you. I wouldn't change anything about you. It hurts to hear you think things like this.” he said, pulling Levi into his arms. Levi leaned in, letting Eren's body heat encompass him. “Listen Levi, you dumbass. I'm not going to leave you. No way. I couldn't if I tried. I love you too much.” Eren buried his face in Levi's hair, muffling his voice. “Not. Going. Anywhere.”

Levi clutched at Eren's shirt as if he might pull away. “Good,” he said. He wondered if Eren could tell he was trying to sound tough to make up for his prior vulnerability. He probably could.

Levi rubbed his face in his chest, breathing in Eren's intoxicating and freshly-showered scent, trying to get him closer. Speaking of closer...

“You're still horny, aren't you?”

“Sorry,” Eren said sheepishly. “I can't help it when I'm around you.”

“Good, because so am I, and I'm feeling fine so you better get your mouth busy doing things other than talking.”

Eren didn't need much more encouragement. Holding Levi's hands, he pressed them roughly into the mattress as he took his lips in between his own. Levi returned it, returned it with everything he had, everything he would give, for everything Eren had given him.

Eren slid their hands up the bed until they were reclined. Gentler this time, more delicate, he climbed on top of Levi, hovering over the smaller man's thighs.

Levi would have none of it.

He pushed back, gaining ground with a kiss on Eren's neck (he knew his boyfriend's secret weaknesses, as any lover should) until they were both upright. Levi grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him back-first into the comforter.

“My turn tonight.” he said, turning over and forcing his leg up between both of Eren's. He could feel the heat coming off Eren's crotch and leaned in more, rubbing his leg up against the bulge in his pants and noticing the subtle reactions on Eren's face every time he did it. He pressed the heels of his hands into Eren's chest as Levi's lips fluttered against the skin on his neck and shoulders, the tiniest touches sending jolts of pleasure through Eren's skin, down his spine and his front towards his growing arousal.

He giggled excitedly and caressed Levi's arms in anticipation as they undid Eren's belt.

Levi stopped, hesitated and looked at Eren's face for a moment, just for simple toying satisfaction. He saw it, right on cue as he knew he would: just a small, split-second worry, almost alarm, as he looked at Levi as if to say _No, no you're not stopping, right?_

He was just a little too cruel sometimes, Levi thought to himself, but teasing Eren was oh so much fun.

He placed his hand flat just beneath Eren's stomach and leaned over him, feeling the tiny coarse hairs underneath scratch at his palm as he kissed and licked along Eren's collarbones.

“Hah,” he breathed. “You always kn-” He stuttered. “....know just how to – Ahh...”

Eren tilted his head back, letting Levi slide his free hand underneath Eren's neck and run it up through his short-cropped hair as he plastered his neck with kisses, making Eren's breath catch and his body shiver with pleasure.

Levi's other hand was grasped around Eren's growing length, helping his arousal and tactfully playing away at Eren's weaknesses. He worked slowly at first, building tension with his hand and his mouth.

“Levi,” Eren breathed, his eyelashes fluttering. “Faster.”

Levi obeyed, but slowly, making Eren appreciate every moment, every hickey-leaving suckle and every pump of his cupped hand building up Eren's excitement.

Levi continued licking lines up his collarbones and biting his neck and shoulders softly. He trailed his free hand along the rest of Eren's naked body, eventually running up the inside of his forearm to his wrist and squeezing the two bones jutting out on either side.

Eren flexed his fingers and clawed desperately for Levi's hand. Levi complied, moving his smaller hand into Eren's palm and Eren forced his fingers between his own. He held tight to Levi and hugged their hands to his chest.

Eren's moans had started out steady, his deep voice sending pangs of love through Levi's mind and body, but they were growing longer, louder, more intense, and it only gave Levi more motivation to please him.

“Levi...” The way Eren stretched out his name and arched his back told Levi he was close to coming.

Levi bit down on Eren's neck lovingly and he moaned again, loudly, but it deteriorated into heavy panting as he arched his neck and thrust his hips into Levi's hand.

Absently, Levi wondered if the neighbours could hear all the commotion they were making. They probably could, but Levi could never bring himself to care enough to quiet down. Or at all.

Eren was always so much louder than him. It must have been an offshoot of his passionate personality, the way he really got into things, got lost in them. That, or Levi was just _really_ good. He preferred the second explanation.

Eren moaned, gripping Levi's hand so tightly it nearly hurt but it only motivated Levi to redouble his efforts.

It didn't take much more for Eren to hit his peak. His breath caught in his throat and he tensed up momentarily before feeling the release. It poured through his body and dissipated quickly, leaving in it's wake a calm satisfaction.

Absently, he reached over and grabbed the tissue box from the bedside table.

“You know-” huffed Eren. “You know, I've never met anyone who's...quite as good at this as you are.”

“Hmph,” said Levi. “Then you can repay the favour, shithead”

Eren obeyed immediately, catching his lover off guard as he hooked one of his legs over his shoulder and backed him up lightly against the wall.

Eren rested his head gingerly on the skin of Levi's half-exposed stomach, his shirt now pushed up around his waist. He looked up at his lover through half-lidded eyes, lips slightly parted, and smiled.

Levi stared down at him. “Are you still trying to be seductive? You're...No, okay, it's kind of working...”

He could feel Eren's hot breath on his stomach as he panted softly in between the kisses to his abdomen. They were slow, deliberate, determined but patient, just like Eren's hand rubbing up and down the inside of Levi's thigh.

“Get on with it,” Levi hissed. “You're a fucking tease.”

“You're one to talk.”

Eren complied nonetheless, but it was at an agonizing rate for Levi. He couldn't wait for Eren's drawn-out games. He needed this _now_. Somehow he managed to stay patient, savouring the feeling of Eren's tongue on his skin, bangs tickling his stomach, his hands gently tugging off his boxers...

Eren was good with his hands, if a little clumsy at times. Levi had taught him some, of course, but he had also picked up a fair bit from working his lover, watching his hard expressions melt into vulnerable ecstasy as Eren expressed his love, and having him end up writhing in his arms, panting, sweating, lost in their animalistic instinct.

His fingers were cool as they slipped between Levi's legs, making him shudder yet at the same time electrifying the touch.

With the beginnings of pleasure he started to feel that strange disconnect that he felt whenever he and Eren made love. Still, the feeling was not so overwhelming that it tainted the act for him. It was a part of it, but no matter how dysphoric it made him feel it was never enough to make him regret the things he did with Eren. Not even close.

Levi closed his eyes and sunk lower into the mattress. His short breaths passed his lips erratically, and he tangled his fingers in the soft, dark hair on the back of Eren's head as his lover's kisses ventured lower, eventually finding where they needed to be.

Finally.

Levi breathed in sharply through his teeth and let out a low satisfied moan.

“Shit,” he cursed. “Eren! Eren...”

One arm wrapped around Levi's waist and gripped him tightly, effectively holding him in place as Eren worked with his mouth and his fingers to relax Levi the best way he knew how.

Eren didn't need to look. He took Levi's cues as orders to step it up and take him farther, indulging in his fervor. His lover's intensity was so attractive: it sounded cliché, but when it came down to it, there were few things that turned Eren on more. It must have been something about the way he got to see Levi: barriers down, willingly exposed... such a contrast from his normal reserved self, but still a part of Levi, one that he showed only Eren. Suddenly he regretted going first.

“God, you're so fucking hot when you're hot.” growled Eren.

“Shut up,” he grunted, and pulled Eren back down between his legs. The momentary disruption did nothing to hinder Levi's excitement.

Levi bit his lip, his breathing getting more and more laboured as his boyfriend's efforts filled him with rabid desire. Levi began squirming his hips, gripping fistfuls of hair and sheets and pulling him closer, closer, he just needed Eren _right there_...

A whine escaped from the back of Levi's throat, and after a few more times it turned into Eren's name coming from his lips over and over again like a pathetic prayer.

He was on the verge now. His ecstasy grew more and more until he was panting and shaking in Eren's embrace against the wall. His hips rolled and he whimpered and huffed until his mind was nothing more than a string of moans and venerated curse words, and his mouth couldn't keep up.

Finally he hit his climax, shuddering and wrapping his legs involuntarily around Eren's torso as he kept going, fingers and tongue unfaltering.

Eren followed his cues like the good student he was, gradually slowing down in unison with Levi's breaths as his panting came under control. Levi's grip on his hair loosened, but Eren continued nonetheless until he knew his lover was completely satisfied.

Once it was over, Eren grabbed Levi's shoulder and gently pulled him down next to him. They entangled themselves in the dishevelled sheets, taking a moment to rest. Levi suddenly felt the darkness press on them anew but it was comfortable and familiar, and he relished it lying next to Eren.

“So...” Eren said quietly, caressing Levi's arm with the back of his hand. “Judging by the sounds you were making, I'd say that was probably about an eight out of ten, at least.”

“Try a five.” Levi mulled tiredly. “Six, most.”

“Oh come on! You loved that, don't even lie.”

“Fine,” Levi smirked, too tired to feign any more. “It was damn good.”

Eren chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. Levi reciprocated, then recoiled a bit in disgust when he realized where Eren's mouth had just been.

Eren laughed again as Levi reached out to hold him, always ready to find amusement in his lover's quirks. Levi pulled himself close enough to rest his head against Eren's chest and felt the warm blood pumping from his heart. He closed his eyes.

“Don't you want to clean up?” Eren inquired.

“Obviously.” Levi mumbled back.

“Well...?”

“Mm. Five minutes.”

Eren chuckled softly.

“I think I know where my key card is.” Levi mumbled drowsily.

“Yeah? Where?”

“I think you might've knocked it in the snow.”

“Oh.”

“It's alright. You can go get it.” he said tiredly. “You love the snow anyway.”

Eren grumbled quietly, and it made Levi smile just a little bit. The feeling of Eren's skin on his cheek was relaxing. The cold was all well and good, but for now Levi preferred the warmth of their apartment, and of the one who loved him.

 


End file.
